TvNimerise Cinema (Anierica)
TvNimerise Cinema is Anierican movie television channel focuses the anime movies/OVAs and cartoon movies, owned by Nimerise Group. History Between September 1, 1998 - July 1, 2002, TvNimerise 2 was owned by Turner International Anierica, and was named TNT, specialized in classic movies. On July 1, 2002, TNT Ludussia is closed by Turner International Anierica for reason: sold by Nimerise Group and was named TvNimerise Cinema, specialized in anime movies/OVAs and,cartoon movies. On May 17, 2010, TvNimerise Cinema switched to the 16:9 picture format. Four years later, All Nimerise Group channels switched to the 16:9 picture format. On June 19, 2017, TvNimerise Cinema stopped the 4:3 picture format, and then full 16:9 picture format. On March 17, 2018, TvNimerise Cinema is renamed TvNimerise 2, and launched in HD simulcast. On August 13, 2018, all TvNimerise channels was slightly redesigned follows: *All bugs was slightly moved. *All rating bugs was redesigned. *Animated special bugs was discovered. *Some channels (except TvNimerise Adult Swim, Junior/Junior XL and Mini) was shortened programming hours. On February 4, 2019, TvNimerise, TvNimerise 2 and Adult Swim was renamed as TvNimerise Anime, TvNimerise Cinema and TvNimerise Adult Zone Feeds *'Main feed:' Ludussia *'Localised feed (starting from October 1, 2018):' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka, Ligholt Programming (series) Indian dramas *''Saath Nibhaana Saathiya'' (Stay With Me, My Love) *''Uttaran'' (True Love) Anime *''Iron Man'' *''Wolverine'' Chinese dramas *''New Mad-Monk'' Japanese dramas *''Doctor X'' *''GARO'' *''Ultraman Max'' *''Ultraman Nexus'' Korean dramas *''Goddess of Fire'' Programming (movies) Anime *''Aikatsu! The Movie'' *''Aikatsu Stars! The Movie'' *''All-Purpose Vegetable Ninninman'' *''Beyblade movies'' *''Doraemon movies'' *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' *''Love Live! The School Idol Movie'' *''Mary and The Witch's Flower'' *''Napping Princess: The Story of the Unknown Me'' *''Pokemon movies'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars'' *''PriPara the Movie: Prism Tours'' *''Puss-in-Boots: Travels Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Sergeant Frog movies'' *''Your Name'' Exclusive broadcasting rights *'Sunrise Inc.' *'Tatsunoko Production' *'TMS Entertainment' *'Toei Animation' *'Toho' *'Warner Bros. Entertainment Japan' Live-action *''End of Watch'' *''Jaws: The Revenge'' *''Monkey Up'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' Exclusive broadcasting rights *'Open Road Films' *'Paramount Pictures' *'Universal Studios' Documentaries *''A Boy Like Her: A Personal Story About An Unavoidable Journey'' *''How Gay is Pakistan'' Logos TNT_(1998-2001).png|First logo as TNT (September 1, 1998 - July 1, 2002) TvNimerise_Cinema_(2002-2004).png|Second logo (July 1, 2002 - December 4, 2004) TvNimerise_Cinema_(2004-2008).png|Third logo (December 4, 2004 - July 2, 2008) TvNimerise_Cinema_(2008-2017).png|Fourth logo (July 2, 2008 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise_Cinema_(2017-2018).png|Fifth logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise_Cinema_(Januari - Marti 2018).png|Sixth logo (January 1, 2018 - March 17, 2018) TvNimerise_2_(2018-.n.v.).png|Seventh logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise_2_HD_(2018-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise 2 (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Eighth logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise 2 HD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Second HD logo (October 1, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise 2 +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|First timeshift logo (November 24, 2018 - February 4, 2019) TvNimerise Cinema (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Cinema HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Cinema +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 4, 2019 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TNT (1998-2002).png|First ident as TNT (September 1, 1998-July 1, 2002) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Cinema (2002-2004).png|Second ident (July 1, 2002-December 4, 2004) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Cinema (2008-2010).png|Fourth ident (July 2, 2008-May 17, 2010) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Cinema (2010-2017).png|Fifth ident (May 17, 2010-June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Cinema (2017-2018).png|Sixth ident (June 19, 2017-January 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Cinema (Januari - Marti 2018).png|Seventh ident (January 1, 2018-March 17, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise 2 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current ident (March 17, 2018-present) Category:Nimerise Group Category:Movie television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 1998